Directions?
by crazyfan15
Summary: There wasn't many people that could sneak up on him and the fact that this teen, if he was one, came so close without him noticing… Batman gets a taste of his own medicine


**This is for shits and giggles…**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I'll talk! I'll talk! Please don't throw me!"

Batman felt satisfaction course through him as the two bit thug stared babbling what he wanted to know. "You're not lying are you?" The Dark knight growled, his hand tightening on the thug's throat.

"I'm not I swear!" he got out as he struggled to breath.

"Good."

The last thing the thug saw was Batman fleeting smirk before he fainted.

The Cape Crusader looked down at the unconscious man with a mixed of exasperation and amusement. He didn't even have to knock him out. He hurried up and tied him up for the police to find him before jumping down the building. He press the button on his belt for the bat mobile.

"Excuse me."

Batman whipped around, a batarang in his hand ready to do damage. He looked into one of the most unique blue eyes ever. It was connected to an Asian male with light blue hair (odd color). His face looked young, most likely still in mid-teens.

Harmless.

A lot of criminals looked harmless.

"Do you know the way to the Gotham Maine Hotel?"

Batman just stared at him.

The teen stared back, waiting.

The dark Knight was waiting for the other shoe to drop. There wasn't many people that could sneak up on him and the fact that this teen, if he was one, came so close without him noticing… he was extremely dangerous. The hero gave him a bat glare. "Who are you?"

The teen blinked at the growl. "I'm Tetsuya Kuroko."

That could be a fake name, but Batman filed it away just in case. He loomed over Tetsuya like some shadow from a nightmare. "Who do you work for?"

"Working is against the rules from my school." The boy's face was impassive, no reaction to the bat hanging over him.

The Dark Knight didn't know how to take that dry answer. After the intimal shock wore off he noticed that the boy was out of breath and sweating. His heart his instincts and paranoid was warring together in his mind. He looked around Dick's age and the blue eyes don't help.

But at the same time Dick looks harmless but as Robin, he dangerous. As he opened his mouth to interrogate further, an annoying sound came from the boy's pocket.

Unfazed, Kuroko took out his phone and answered. "Hello-"

"Where are you?!"

The boy winched at the loud voice. "I don't know Kagami-kun. I'm asking directions now." He was talking in Japanese.

But Batman was fluent in Japanese and he followed the conversation intensely.

"You idiot! How could you get lost first place? I turn my back for one second and you're gone!"

Kuroko sighed softly as his friend bereted him.

"It wasn't exactly my fault. The crowd pushed me away when that guy started shooting."

His friend sighed loudly. "Just stay where you are. I lived here before a short time so I know the area pretty well. Ask the nearest person which street you're on."

Kuroko repeated the question in English.

Batman hesitated for a second, his mind screaming that this is a trap, but his heart that is a father, thinking about Dick and if he was in this situation, he'll want someone to help him too. "You're on Burrows street." He finally grunted.

Kuroko repeated answer to his friend.

"Oh you're not too far from where I'm at. "I'll be there soon so stay." Kagami commanded his shadow like he was someone kind of dog before hanging up.

Kuroko gave his cellphone a look before putting it in his pocket as a high screeching noise was heard. He looked down the street in vague surprise as a slick black vehicle came into view.

Does nothing faze this kid?

Batman started walking towards his car, he still had unfinished business across time.

"Thank you Batman-san!"

Bruce turned back to see Kuroko bowing. A fleeting smirk crossed his face before he hopped into the bat mobile and tear out of there.

Kuroko was still standing there when Kagami came up beside him.

"Did you get it?"

The shadow pulled out his phone and showed him a really good picture of Batman shaking down a criminal. "You all owe me 10 bucks."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The End

Plz review!


End file.
